


Друг закадычный

by Kleine



Series: to live, to learn, to love in the major key [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleine/pseuds/Kleine





	Друг закадычный

С Крисом они впервые сталкиваются в день официального собеседования после зачисления в университет. Очередь двигается мучительно медленно, так что даже смущенные новизной официальной обстановки абитуриенты перестают стесняться и принимаются дремать. Подавляя желание отлупить себя по щекам, чтобы отогнать навеянную духотой сонливость, Исин в который раз зевает во весь рот. Стоящий за ним высокий парень рефлекторно подхватывает жест, но в последний момент судорожно сжимает челюсти. Исполненный неприязни взгляд кажется верхом лицемерия.  
И, как это бывает только в среде подростков, не успевших окончательно растерять веру в людей, ровно через полчаса они становятся друзьями: по очереди то и дело пробегает шепоток и вымученные смешки над шутками, которые на разные лады повторялись с самого утра; чтобы спастись от жары и жажды, Исин то и дело проваливается в вязкую дрему, привалившись к щербатой стене, когда, в очередной раз открыв глаза, обнаруживает перед носом открытую ладонь.

\- Крис, - представляется ее обладатель. Тот самый надменный тип. Вот так просто.

\--

\- ...Давай в девять на площадке? – Исин едва не срывается на крик, чтобы перекрыть царящий в холле учебного корпуса гомон голосов. Крис торопливо кивает и удаляется, продолжая что-то втолковывать динамику телефона, ни на тон не повысив голос, будто шумовые волны добровольно огибают его кокон сосредоточенного спокойствия. Крис никогда не опаздывает, с легкостью забивает трехочковый с середины площадки, хотя наотрез отказывается вступить в университетскую сборную, и, не прилагая особых усилий, вечно выглядит так, будто только что выбрался прямиком с обложки глянцевого журнала.

\- Для геев, - язвит Лухань, тщетно пытаясь уложить непокорную, слишком коротко остриженную челку. В чем-то он прав: Крису не нравятся девушки. Хотя, было бы опрометчиво утверждать, что ему вообще кто-либо нравится. К людям он относится примерно так же, как к собственным способностям и успехам: со снисходительной улыбкой позволяя касаться кончиков пальцев рук, но не пуская выше оправленного идеально выглаженной манжетой запястья.

\- Тут видишь ли, какое дело, - месяц спустя делится он с Исином, сидя за залитым подсыхающей пивной пеной кухонным столом (лампа под потолком висит криво; в гостиной, если не считать голых стен, трех надувных матрацев и дюжины нетрезвых сверстников, радикально пусто), - это все из-за моего лица. Не люблю улыбаться, - и залпом опрокидывает стакан с остатками термоядерного коктейля.

Исин не понимает, но старательно делает вид, что уловил суть, пусть даже симфонический оркестр в его голове давно перебрался в джазовый раздел репертуара.

\- О чем вы с ним разговариваете? – недоумевает пока еще тихий и застенчивый Ким Чжондэ, искренне полагающий, что с соседями по комнате повезло решительно всем, кроме него. – Иногда я спрашиваю, не голоден ли он или не хочет ли забить на домашку, посмотреть фильм, расслабиться, ну, ты понимаешь? А он молчит и смотрит с этой своей жалостью, так что мне сразу резко хочется свалить обратно в Корею и вернуться в класс игры на гаягым. Может, я еще плохо говорю по-китайски? Вот послушай…

\--

\- Тебе необязательно быть лучшим во всем, - говорит Крис, едва заметно повышая голос. Вокруг них шумит пронизывающий ноябрьский дождь, в кроссовках Исина чавкают мокрые носки; супинатор, выбившись из-под отяжелевшей стельки, больно упирается в свод стопы, волосы облепили лицо, ледяные капли катятся за шиворот, от усталости ноют мышцы. – Подумаешь, баскетбол. Давай лучше затусуемся в команду по керлингу? – Исин хочет огрызнуться и послать самодовольного пижона, но что-то в очертании ссутуленных плеч Криса заставляет его на миг придержать язык. – Я был капитаном в старшей школе, - словно ни к кому не обращаясь рассказывает тот, - мой лучший друг так и не смог мне этого простить. – Есть что-то решительно неправильное в упрямом отчаянии нахмуренных бровей, на которых в свете ближайшего фонаря поблескивают холодные недобрызги. – Тебе никогда меня не обыграть, - спокойно выдержав чужой сердитый взгляд, подытоживает Крис, - зато ты легко сделаешь меня в хип-хопе.

\--

\- Нечестно, - ноет Чжондэ, - вы специально сговорились! Почему Исин – Лэй, а я – Чен?

\- А почему Лухань – олень? – поднимает брови Крис. – На имя не обижаются.

Исин не имеет ничего против выдуманного прозвища - все равно сам Крис вечно называет его по имени.

\- Э-эй! – вопит запертый в уборной Лухань, для пущей убедительности колотящий в дверь босыми пятками. – Что за бред! Только посмейте тронуть мою Diablo!

\--

В конце первого семестра Криса практически насильно записывают в секцию стрельбы из лука. Исин добровольно остается в танц-классе и тайком выкачивает из сети выпуски кулинарного шоу – в конце концов, любой достойный мужчина должен уметь сам о себе позаботиться.

Крис ежевечернее озаряет своим присутствием заваленную вещами Луханя комнату, в которой имеет счастье проживать Исин: не говоря ни слова, садится у изножья кровати и добросовестно осуществляет процедуру очистки кожи в лучших традициях полнометражной рекламы. Сам хозяин в это время обычно выписывает сложнейшие рецепты в специально отведенный для этих целей блокнот.

Когда подростковый бунтарский дух не выдерживает концентрации идиллии семейного типа, Лухань закатывает глаза.

\- Чуваки, вы точно не вместе?

Чен явственно хихикает, уткнувшись в монитор собственного ноутбука. На следующий день весь курс гудит от скандальных сплетен.

\--

\- Это что, кружок парапсихологии? – зевает Исин. – Пойдем лучше на стадион.

Лишь дочитав до конца страницы, Крис неторопливо откладывает очередную книгу с заумным названием и дергает плечом.

\- Я обещал Генри и Эмбер пойти в караоке, - звучит в должной степени нейтрально, но для определенного круга лиц уже давно не секрет, что именно так Крис просит прощения. – Давай завтра двинем в студию сразу после занятий?

Мысленно содрогнувшись, Исин медленно кивает. В прошлый раз, выкатившись из жара раздевалки, он как раз возился со шнуровкой кроссовок, когда дверь снова глухо стукнулась о косяк, и на пороге появился Крис. Все, о чем Исин подумал тогда – то же, о чем, к собственному стыду, он думает до сих пор – уместилось в восторженно-нелепом “Какой красивый”. Все же хорошо, что мысли не проступают на лбу предательскими чернильными каракулями.

\--

На четвертый день летних каникул после второго курса, ничего никому не сообщив, Крис исчезает: Исин заходит за ним перед утренней пробежкой и обнаруживает растерянного Чена с охапкой чужих футболок, забытых, или умышленно оставленных, в шкафу. Через три недели тишины телефон извергает из небытия единственную фразу сообщения, заключающего в себе название низкопробной забегаловки где-то в Макао. Остаток июля, больше напоминающий обрубок утраченной конечности, проходит в тоскливом, исполненном досады ожидании, пока Исин, до мозга костей привыкший к установленному Крисом порядку, пытается убедить себя, что он вовсе не моделирует ситуацию, которую невозможно переиграть. Черт побери, да тот даже по магазинам ходил в строго определенные дни.

Тем не менее, август Исин проводит в обыденно-молчаливой компании Криса в крошечной комнате в мансарде с видом на пыльный переулок в получасе езды от Южнокитайского моря. Ему так и не удается выяснить, кем приходится Крису смуглая от палящего солнца улыбчивая женщина с характерным южным акцентом, поскольку с первых минут пребывания в этом странном месте впадает в безразличное забвение, о котором впоследствии вспоминает со странной, щемяще-нежной тоской.

Наверное, поддавшись сиюминутному порыву подросткового максимализма, Крис пытался доказать себе и кому-то еще, что предсказуемость не родилась за полчаса до него самого, что он тоже может вмиг опровергнуть любые слухи. Исин не уверен, для чего ему это нужно: в океане человеческой нестабильности Крис кажется незыблемым утесом надежности – разве это плохо?

\--

Новенького они замечают сразу: Лухань виснет на нем как декоративный плюшевый рюкзак. Или как мешок с картошкой – если, конечно, картошка может вопить ультразвуком, пугая застенчивых первокурсниц и птиц на деревьях во всей округе. Проследив за заинтересованным взглядом Криса, Исин не без удивления отмечает болезненный укол ревности, но списывает последнее обстоятельство на некстати разыгравшийся собственнический инстинкт. 

Криса уважают даже старшекурсники, с ним считаются, к нему несутся спросить совета, больше того – после нескольких инцидентов профилактического характера его побаиваются. Многие бы не отказались познакомиться с ним поближе, но он сам не желает никого выделять, ни на ком не задерживая пронзительного взгляда, под которым девушки смущенно опускают ресницы. Да, чего уж там, не одни только девушки. Однако роль лучшего и неизменного друга негласно закрепилась за Исином. 

В один из скучнейших понедельников, по собственной глупости вымокнув под мокрым снегом, они напиваются теплым пивом до тех пор, пока Чен, прихватив конспекты и подушку, не уходит заниматься в царство Луханя. Оглушительный хлопок двери слегка приводит Криса в чувство.

\- Ты только смотри не блевани, - перебивает он вещающего по третьему кругу Исина. Язык Криса слегка заплетается даже от столь незамысловатой фразы. – А то как в прошлый раз.

\- А помнишь, - начинает Исин и умолкает, заблудившись в секундных вспышках тоннелей воспоминаний, которые проносятся смазанной пленкой кинофильма, запущенной со сверхъскоростью – вероятно оператор, тоже изрядно приложившись, задремал, прислонившись к проектору.

\- Угу, давай. Шевелись.

Мир переворачивается перед глазами мешаниной светотени и следующее, на чем фокусируется глаз – круглые глаза Пороро на простыне Чена. Исин хочет сказать, что они совсем недавно поменялись и это не его постель, но вместо этого с усилием сопит, ощущая, как от нехватки воздуха по телу расползается удушливый жар. Крис хмыкает в недосягаемой близости за его левым плечом.

\- Иди сюда, - возмущается Исин. – Иди и посмотри мне в глаза!

За его спиной раздается шуршание пакета от чипсов, звуки переставляемой посуды, глухой стук и едва различимое ругательство.

\- Мне страшно, - ехидничает Крис. – Вонючее чудовище под кроватью может дожевать твои носки и приняться за меня. 

\- Сюда иди, - повторяет Исин, чьи глаза катастрофически слипаются.

\- Что, не с кем спеть "I will Survive"? – сухо уточняет возникший в поле зрения Крис и потирает локоть.

Утром Исину приходится провести несколько неловких минут, освобождая Криса из цепкого объятия.

\--

Организованные Каем вечеринки обречены быть предметом всеобщего обсуждения на ближайший квартал, а уж по случаю собственного дня рождения тот закатывает нечто грандиозное. Дождавшись, пока массовые гуляния плавно перетекут в стадию зажигательных танцев на столе, Крис покидает пристанище порока, даже не попрощавшись с именинником, которого и отряд спецназначения едва ли смог бы стащить с импровизированного пьедестала.

Исин с двумя бутылками пива наперевес перехватывает его у самого выхода.

\- Ты чего так рано? Завтра как договорились?

Крис кивает, небрежно повязывая шарф.

\- Сегодня после тренировки вывалялись в грязи. Хочешь со мной?

Исин мотает головой и ухмыляется, присасываясь к своему пиву.

\- Нет уж, стирай сам.

\- Ладно, - отвечает Крис и уже с порога салютует коварно похищенной в буквальном смысле из рук бутылкой.

\--

Вечер среды – единственный свободный от тренировок и факультативов. Крис как раз дочитывает что-то по-ботански заумное, когда любопытство все-таки разъедает перегородку между кое-чьим мозгом и языком.

\- Он тебе нравится? – спрашивает Исин, к собственному неудовольствию задерживая дыхание.

Следует отдать должное Крису – тот никогда не притворяется, что не понимает, каким бы неприятным ни оказывался предстоящий разговор.

\- Я не уверен, - отвечает он после мучительно длинной паузы, и Исин с ужасом ощущает, как зеленый пузырчатый монстр ревности, будто вследствие неведомой химической реакции превращается из невзрачного карлика в омерзительного склизкого исполина. – У меня не было возможности познакомиться с ним побли…

\- Да ладно, - фыркает Исин. – Куда уж ближе.

Тяжелый взгляд, которым его удостаивает Крис, красноречивее тысячи слов.

\- Не припомню, с каких пор тема случайного перепиха стала оскорблением. Особенно, если вспомнить, сколько раз ты…

\- Ну, хватит, - обрывает его Крис.

\- Ты же сам свалил первым, когда лифт открылся, - не унимается – нет, не Исин, а кто-то чужой и упрямый с ублюдочным нравом, вселившийся в него этим вечером. – Мог бы задержаться, обменяться номерами или даже повто…

\- Я сейчас тебя ударю, - глухо произносит Крис, и что-то в его голосе заставляет поверить в искренность обещания.

\--

\- Ким Минсок, - представляется Ким Минсок и, Исин готов поклясться, от этой улыбки в его голове что-то необратимо ломается. Он честно сопротивляется до конца обеденного перерыва, но уже к концу дня вынужден признать, что не может ненавидеть этого конкретного человека. 

\- Приворожил он всех, что ли? - жалуется он угрюмому Крису, кривой усмешкой которого впору пугать учащихся младшего школьного возраста. - Вот сегодня, например...

Подобные разговоры повторяются с завидной частотой, и в какой-то момент Крис, утомленный поголовной минсокоманией и необходимостью самостоятельно переводить беседу в относительно безопасное русло, настойчиво просит о сочувствии. Впрочем, просьбой это можно было бы назвать весьма условно.

\--

\- Чувак, в чем твоя проблема?! - допытывается Исин. - Ведешь себя как придурок. Серьезно, это уже бесит!

\- Я не намерен слушать, если ты собираешься продолжать в таком тоне, - притворно-спокойным голосом возражает Крис, у которого дергается челюсть и раздуваются ноздри.

\- Он уверен, что ты его ненавидишь. Я сам это слышал, доволен? - на это Крису нечем возразить.

Тем же вечером они впервые ссорятся столь мощно и нелепо, что Исину подчас кажется, что они никогда больше не скажут друг другу и двух слов.

От скуки он прибивается к развернувшему микродвижение народных масс Луханю, и Минсоку, ставшему объекту естествопытательского интереса абсолютного большинства студентов. Даже Тао, поначалу докучавший своим восторженным вниманием, кажется, забывает о его существовании из солидарности с кумиром. Исин не сторонник позиции "вдруг все разрешится как-нибудь само", и в ситуации дружбы с Крисом охотнее предпочел бы состояние ‘вместе’, а не ‘вместо’, однако обида, всякий раз всплывающая при виде долговязой фигуры в фойе или на поле, не дает ему переступить через себя, заткнуть уязвленную гордость, протянуть руку первым. Он не считает, что что-то упустил, но предпочитает не думать об этом вовсе.

\--

Как ни глупо в этом сознаваться, Исин, как бывало в детстве, загадывает нечто, что сложно охарактеризовать как желание: "Если команда выиграет, мы помиримся", - думает он, как если бы это могло стать правдой. Не то, чтобы кому-то пришло в голову его об этом спрашивать. Цветастая толпа на трибунах переливается волнением, участники команды машут им так, словно опасаются... словом, чего-то опасаются.

\- Я пойду, - несчастным голосом просит Минсок, завидев приближающегося к ним Криса.

\- Новый сезон охоты? - с напускным безразличием интересуется тот. Исину мучительно неловко за лучшего друга ("бывшего лучшего друга", - мысленно поправляется он), который, кроме всего прочего, ведет себя как напыщенный индюк с синдромом дауна. Будто мало ему было неловких ситуаций с Луханем, который, очевидно, не стесняется ни себя, ни окружающих, при первой возможности всем своим видом изображая день открытых дверей в пансионе для странных людей.

\- Куда уж нам до вас, - встревает Исин, которого, в общем-то, никто не спрашивал. Он чувствует, как пальцы сворачиваются к ладони, как начинает шуметь в ушах от прилива адреналина. Он просто обязан разобраться в этой ситуации раз и навсегда. Вот почему, когда пунцовый от неловкости Минсок стремительным шагом покидает нижнюю площадку трибун, первым предлагает:

\- Поговорим? - удивительно, но когда кулак Криса встречает его скулу, он чувствует необъяснимую, сумасшедшую радость, и улыбается.

\--

Ночью все тени кажутся длиннее, даже если твоя совесть чиста. Ссадина на скуле чудовищно саднит, ноет пострадавшее в драке ухо. Впрочем, Крис выглядит ничуть не лучше.

\- Поговорим? - снова предлагает Исин, путаясь в липком ощущении дежавю, от которого слегка подташнивает.

Крис издает неопределенный звук, который можно истолковать как посыл, так и приглашение войти. Припасенное на черный день белое пиво оказывается чрезвычайно кстати.

-...Мне плевать, - в сотый, наверное, раз объясняет Исин, пытаясь убедить себя самого - чувак, серьезно. Я тебя и так люблю, сам знаешь.

Вздрогнув, Крис окидывает его цепким, слишком трезвым взглядом, от которого жар стыда расползается от коротко остриженного затылка вниз, под растянутый ворот футболки. Кажется, тонкая ткань прилипла к взмокшей спине.

\- Прости, - отзывается он, честно глядя в глаза, и неведомое, парящее в воздухе эфемерным звоном напряжение рассеивается, оставляя тонкое покалывание под самой переносицей, запах свежести и озона, полузабытое чувство свободы.

\--

\- Ну я не знаю, - ноет в трубку Лухань, - ну ма-а-ам, я спешу!

Исин закатывает глаза так, что на миг становится больно, и отталкивается от стены, которую подпирал добрых пятнадцать минут. Невозмутимый Крис стойко переносит все тяготы знакомства с Луханем, терпеливо поджидая в центре огромного зала торгового центра.

\- Ума не приложу, что можно полчаса делать в магазине фарфоровой посуды? - не выдерживает Чжондэ, на которого взвалена почетная миссия носильщика пакетов, коих уже с полторы дюжины, а на часах только полдень.

\- А я вообще не представляю, что можно так долго делать в примерочной, - передразнивает его акцент Лухань, выразительно шевеля бровями в сторону Криса, - еще и вдвоем!

Проявив неслыханное благоразумие, Минсок пытается слиться с ближайшей витриной. К несчастью, это оказывается витрина секс-шопа. Остальные покатываются со смеху.


End file.
